lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Thrill Kill Remake
'Thrill Kill Remake '''is the fighting game and the remake of Thrill Kill, the unreleased game, making the long-awaited return. Plot In mid-1998, when the original ''Thrill Kill was intended to be released, but sadly, never saw the light of day, fourteen (as opposed to ten in the original game) damned souls have died and descended into Hell, which, same as in the original game, is not the Biblical Hell, but a modern-day one based on the world of today's deviants, and changed into twisted perversions of themselves, based on their mental illnesses or the evil hidden within them. A demoness named Marukka, known as the Goddess of Secrets, is bored with her day-to-day routine as a servant of Satan and has organized a fighting tournament, and whoever wins will be granted a second chance at life on Earth. Gameplay and Features The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. The Arcade Mode ladder consists of six CPU battles, a sub-boss fight where you get the choice to fight either Cain or Judas, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Marukka, in her stage, which is, of course, Dante's Cage! The four-way battle royale concept of the original game is now gone; instead, all fighting is limited to one-on-one. The 3D-style roaming, which was also in the original game, still applies, though. At the end of your winning round, a short cutscene is triggered where the winning character is struck by lightning, which then triggers one of three Thrill Kills (don't hold any buttons for the first Thrill Kill, X+Y+A+B on the Xbox One or Square+Triangle+X+Circle on the PS4 for the second, or LB+LT+RB+RT on the Xbox One or L1+L2+R1+R2 on the PS4 for the third). With the exception of the game intro, Thrill Kill sequences, character endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision the remake to run at 60fps. Rosters Italic denotes a new character, created exclusively for the remake. Default * Belladonna Marie Concierto * Cleetus T. Radley * Dr. Gabriel Faustus * Iguana * Imp * Mammoth * Matrix * Oddball * Quill * Tormentor * Violet Boregard * Waster Bosses * Cain (Sub-Boss) * Judas (Sub-Boss) * Marukka (Final Boss) Arenas TBA Notes * Some of the returning characters' endings will, basically, be extended versions of their endings from the original game, while others' will be completely new and different. * Just like in Brütal Legend, due to the heavy profanities in the remake, you will receive the warning, "WARNING: Thrill Kill contains gratuitous use of nasty-ass words that you might hear from time to time. If you're strongly against bad language, picking "NO" is highly recommended." and you will have to either pick "YES" or "NO" first before playing the game. If "NO" is picked, the bad words will be muted out, and obscene gestures and foreign-language profanities are no less susceptible to censorship. * All character bios are rated "Strict Mature Content - Violence/Gore" and "Strict Mature Content - Strong Language," just to make the project accessible only to viewers of at least the required age to play an M-rated game, which the remake is, and it most definitely is solely M-rated, as opposed the original game having M and AO-rated versions, and are not easily offended by excessive violence, gore, blood, or bad language. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:MGW Productions Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:V2 Games Category:Video Games